Who needs love?
by Wallflower134
Summary: Alia is a scene at her school and also a virgin. Phil Lester is a bad boy that loves to prey on the weak, especially girls but Alia doesn't seem to be giving in so easily.


Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned at the noise of the sound from my alarm clock. It was six a.m in the morning, why the bloody hell was it going off?

"Alia love, are you getting up? it's time for school darling!" oh yeah, that's why. I immediately rolled off my bed before my mother came up and made me. I slowly began to get dressed in my school uniform, which consists of a white button up shirt, a black pleated skirt that barely covered our bums, and a grey jumper, which wasn't mandatory but still part of the uniform.

I hated school, especially with classmates that are stupid pricks that think they control the school, which they don't. It's mostly this group of boys that go around thinking they're better than everyone else, because their rich, good looking, and get everything they want.

Dan Howell was the man in charge, always wears a stupid leather jacket that looks worn out but he probably either bought it that way or hired someone to make it look like it. Dan has straight longish hair that stops at his neck and has this fringe that most girls say makes him look like a rocker/emo which was apparently so deep. I rolled my eyes at the thought of that preppy little school boy being deep. He also has this tan, which he probably got from vacations on the Bahamas 'cause of course he's able to pay for it. Then his school uniform always has a few loose buttons and his pants sag. What's so sexy about that? if the boy is so rich why doesn't he buy a damn belt for God's sake!? and he has gauges like who does he think he's fooling with those? I can see he's trying too hard to be a badass and he may have everyone else fooled but it's not working on me.

Also Dan's personality had to be worse than his appearance. Dan was selfish, flirts with every girl he can get his hands on and has no respect for and of them. He uses them for sex and forgets them the next day, they become a forgotten memory that he doesn't have to worry about the next day; I doubt he does it on purpose, i think he forgets them because he's slept with so many that he just forgets who they are. Dan treats everything like a game and it's sick, and his friends are just like him.

Phil Lester, second hand man to Dan Howell and also a stupid little rich kid who thinks he's better than everyone else. Phil always wear these dog tags on his neck and has a single piercing on his right ear. He has the same haircut as Dan's but his is dyed black whereas Dan's is a natural brown color. Phil is like those guys that try too hard to look emo where he's not and it just digs under my skin.

Also Phil likes to use girls as well but he's worse than Dan. Phil will actually date a girl and once he's bored with his toy he throws it away and goes after to a new one. It's sick and he doesn't even care if they're a virgin, I think he even prefers them, that's why he targets me all the time. I'm the only virgin at our high school and it digs under his skin that the fact that I won't acknowledge his existence except for when i'm insulting him must piss him off more than anything. It probably ruins his pathetic ego, fucking cunt deserves it.

Then there's Chris Kendall he isn't very important, just Phil's replacement if he's not here or something. Chris also has the same haircut as Dan and Phil but shorter and it's a brownish black color. He's always wearing a golden cross necklace and his shirt is always opened with a tank top underneath and yes his pants fucking sags. Jesus Christ will these boys ever wear belts? at least Phil does, which is the only thing I like about him.

So the thing about Chris is that he thinks he's super hot and all that and can get any chick he wants, when in reality he can't get a girl to get in his pants to save his life. So what he does is spike girl's drinks or food or pays them, sometimes Dan or Phil will help him out and give him a girl to hook up with, 'cause those whores will do whatever they say.

Then the last one, Peej Liguori. Now this one is very strange because he doesn't seem like he would be with a group of friends like this. Peej actually has very well known manners, which gets all the ladies crazy but he doesn't take advantage of them. The only reason he's even in the group is mostly because he cleans up the mess after the guys are through. It's sad he would do that but I can also understand, all he really wants is to help the broken hearted girls out, and to be part of the group of friends is the only way they can trust his words. I'm surprised the girls don't go after him instead, Peej is attractive I have to admit. He has brown curly hair and his eyes seemed hazel as they always changed from a blue to a green, and when he smiles he gets these super cute dimples. All the girls fancy him really but the problem is, is that he doesn't have enough danger in him. Every girl wants to date a bad boy, and Peej is far from one. He's a goody, goody. It's that or they think he's gay or both...usually both so. Peej hasn't been with a girl for a long time. I don't even think he's done it with anyone before.

I blushed at the thought of Peej and his sex life, I certainly didn't need to know about that. I shook my head as I continued getting ready for a day I didn't want to even happen.

"Alia, are you ready? we need to head out!" I groaned at my mother

"Mom I have to do my hair and makeup!" I yelled at her, I rolled my eyes and began to pull my hair into a messy bun and began to add on black eyeliner that I just knew my mother and everyone else would disapprove of, but I didn't care, not like I had anyone to impress at my school. Everyone judged me and hated me, I was different from everyone else and that's why I didn't have any friends and only bullies.

I was a very awkward girl that was 5'4", I had layered hair that apparently was too emo for their liking, which was funny 'cause of their love for Dan, Phil and Chris's "emo" hair, but i guess they don't dye their hair weird and vibrant colors like me. My fringe is blue, while my bottom half is hot pink and the rest is black. I've had it like this for awhile now, not long but still for awhile.

"Dammit Alia get your arse down here!" I clenched my jaw while trying to fight back the choice of words that I want to use.

"I'm coming mother!" I wanted to take a look at my schedule but apparently I won't even be able to do that, guess I'll have to look at it while I go to my locker, which of course is located next to Phil's. I hated having a locker near him as everyday there's a different slut with the same perturbed look on their faces. I really hated those sluts 'cause all they would keep saying was 'you'll never be with Phil, I hope you know this' and 'God look at you, you're such a freak, no wonder Phil hasn't fucked you yet.' I hated that they even thought I wanted to have anything to do with that filthy worth of trash. I hated Phil Lester, and I always will.

* * *

I stared at the historic looking building that was my school, I began rolling my eyes as a group of girls walked past me, making sure that they pushed me. I tried not to stick my middle finger up at them as a teacher was walking by, I didn't want to get on their bad side on the first day of school. I entered the school building and of course there was another slutl next to my locker, waiting for Phil.

"Hey, Jackson, whatcha been up to over the summer, partying out with all of your friend?" she cackled "Whoops sorry how could I forget you don't have any friends" she kept laughing at her "wise" insult but I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever at least I never got AIDs" her eyes widened and she scowled at me, she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it as she knew she didn't have a wise remark back at me.

"Hello there beautiful" I could hear Phil's voice right behind me, I rolled my eyes as I began to open up my locker

"Hey baby" I inwardly groaned and opened my locker and my eyes began to widen, my jaw clenched, and I began to back away slowly as I bawled my hands into fists. I heard Phil begin laughing

"What, don't like the present?" he asked me, I glared at Phil

" .Hell." I growled at him, Phil's laughter began booming as everyone began to gather around

"What? I thought you might like it Virgin Mary, since no guy would ever fuck you and you won't let me I thought you might've wanted to give that pretty little hand a break and use this." He game me his famous smirk, as if he knew he cracked me, which he was beyond wrong.

"Phil I would never masturbate, and I especially wouldn't use something of yours to do it with even if I did. I wouldn't want to catch something from you and your little whores"

"What makes you think that's mine Jackson? I don't need a toy when I have plenty of girls to satisfy me" I glared at him and stepped forward to him to show that I wasn't afraid of him.

"Maybe because there's one spot they can't hit" I raised an eyebrow, hoping it caught on what I was trying to say "in the arse Philip." Phil's eyes widened

"Dammit Alia you're so fucking annoying, what makes you think that I would go that way?" I smirked at him

"Because you use girls as a toy and only hang with them as long as they give you something but you always seem to prefer hanging out with the guys and you have a strong bromance with them, actually its out of the ordinary how close you are to them. So it just makes sense that you're actually gay" everything went silent

"You think I'm gay?" I shrugged my shoulders

"And what if I am?"

"Then I guess I'd have to prove you wrong" I was about to ask what he was talking about when his hands grabbed my head and his lips were forced upon mine. My eyes widened as I figured what was going on, Phil Lester was kissing me. I forced him away from me

"Now can you call me-" he didn't get to finish what he was saying as I smacked him hard across the face.

"How dare you do that!" I screamed at him "why don't you stop being so fucking cocky for five seconds!" my words were beginning to strain as I was fighting the tears from coming up "I will never in my lifetime, ever, fancy you Phil! why can't you get that through your stupid head?" I shook my head, grabbed the toy from the locker and shoved it in Phil's hands. "Here's your stupid toy, I don't need it" I grabbed everything that I needed and slammed the locker. "Next time you feel like fucking with me, try thinking twice" I sauntered off, hoping that what I just did didn't 'cause something that I just knew I would regret.


End file.
